La vie d'un mercenaire
by Lalolyen d'Eryn Vorn
Summary: Pourquoi un homme qui ne connait à la naissance ni le bien ni le mal peut choisir un camp ? Comment peut-on choisir une vie de sang et de torture ? Je vais vous raconter comment on peut choisir le mal…


La vie d'un mercenaire :

C'est ma première fic sur l'univers d'Inuyasha... J'espère seulement que je ne vais pas vous décevoir... Bonne lecture à tous ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

Tout commence par une naissance. Quelle soit à n'importe quelle époque reste une naissance, un moment de fête, de joie et de bonheur. C'est un petit être qui apprend petit à petit à vivre et fait ses premiers pas dans une vie soit cruelle soit facilité. Tout dépend dans quelle famille vous naissez. Soit vous avez de la chance et vous venez au monde dans une famille riche qui vous mets à l'abri du besoin… soit vous arrivez au monde dans une famille pauvre et votre vie peu devenir cruelle.

L'histoire que je veux vous conter se passe au Japon. Plus précisément au Japon féodale, ce que les japonais appellent l'ère Sengoku. A cette époque la vie n'était pas facile, soit vous étiez fort et vous viviez, soit vous étiez faible et vous mourriez…

Dans un petit village pas très loin de la ville du futur qui s'appellera Tokyo, un petit être n'allait pas tarder à montrer le bout de son petit nez. Un homme faisait les cents pas devant une petite maison au centre du village. A l'intérieur de cette dernière c'était l'agitation, la miko de ce village était auprès de la future maman, prête à aider à donner la vie. Quelle évènement merveilleux pour une femme que donner la vie. Les anciens, sages parmi les vivants, appelés ça le miracle de la vie, le cycle de la vie.

Le sexe de l'enfant était une chose importante à cette époque. Soit vous aviez un fils qui pourra plus tard défendre le village contre les youkaï, soit vous aviez une fille. Ce dernier cas de figure n'était pas le meilleur pour les futurs papas. En effet, une fille n'apprend pas à se battre, une fille reste à la maison, nettoie cette dernière, travaille aux champs et prépare à manger pour donner des forces aux hommes de la maison.

* * *

><p>Des cris de douleurs se firent entendre dans la village, laissant penser que le travaille avait commencé.<p>

**«**** Bien à présent Setsuna vous allez m****'****écouter attentivement ! **Lui dit la miko placée entre les jambes de la femme prête à accoucher.

**-Je ne sais pas****…**** j****'****ai si mal. **Avoua Setsuna au bord de l'évanouissement.

**-Pour votre survie et celle de l****'****enfant écoutez moi. » **Implora la miko.

Setsuna hocha la tête incapable de répondre sous la douleur.

**«**** Quand je vous le dirais, vous pousserez de toutes vos forces ! Comprit ?**

**-Oui » **Fut le seul mot qui passa à travers les lèvres de la jeune femme.

A l'extérieur de la maison, le futur papa tournait sa tête en direction de la maison à chaque cris que poussait sa tendre et chère femme. Il pouvait ressentir toute la difficulté qu'éprouvait cette dernière, mais surtout il ressentait sa douleur. Oui il discernait sa douleur à travers ses cris. Il ne tenait plus. Plus d'une fois il voulu entrer et réconforter sa femme. Mais à chaque fois qu'il esquissait un pas vers la maisonnée, à chaque fois son ami l'en dissuadait.

**«**** Tu ne seras qu****'****une gêne pour la miko et ta femme si tu rentres à l****'****intérieur.**

**-Peut-être mais je ne me sentirais moins inutile ! **Vociféra Keigo.

**-Aller calme toi. **Dit avec douceur Daichi. **Ta femme ressent sûrement ton énervement et ça ne l****'****aidera pas. Et puis elle est entre de bonnes mains.**

**-Tu as sans doute raison. J****'****espère que tout se passera bien****…**

**-Bien sûr ! Ta femme est forte ! Aller tout sera finis avant que tu n****'****ais le temps de dire ouf****…**** »**

La phrase de Daichi resta en suspens car les deux hommes entendirent les pleurs d'un nouveau né. Keigo regarda son ami et l'expression de joie qu'il arborait était indéfinissable. Le nouveau papa sautillait de joie et alla enlacer son ami. Moment de pure joie, de joie intense. Dachi l'accueillit à bras ouverts, félicitant son ami par la même occasion. Ils entendirent la toile servant de porte à la demeure se froisser et keigo se retourna pour faire face à la miko du village. Cette dernière restant silencieuse.

**«**** Quoi ? Que s****'****est-il passé ? Stesuna va bien ? Demanda Keigo la panique commençant à l****'****emporter.**

**-Bien sûr ! Tout c****'****est très bien passé !** Fit la miko le visage radieux. **Tu peux rentrer voir ton fils et féliciter ta****…**** »**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car l'homme était déjà à l'intérieur de la maison. Il était resté sur le pas de la porte. Observant son épouse allongée sur le futon, elle était sur le côté et son bras était replié pour permettre à sa main de lui offrir un appui stable. Sa femme regardait son enfant, son regard était remplit d'amour pour cette petite chose si fragile à première vue. Keigo fut attendrit devant cette scène pour le moins émouvante. Il s'approcha doucement, réalisant en même temps qu'il était papa depuis quelques minutes.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes qu'elle regardait son enfant. Setsuna était émerveillé par ce qu'elle voyait. Ce petit être qui s'est formé au plus profond d'elle, qui a grandit en elle et qui à présent à vu le jour grâce à elle. Oui, tout ce que les femmes disent à propos de l'émerveillement, non du plaisir de mettre au monde un enfant est vrai ! Rien n'est comparable. Donner la vie est quelque chose de fabuleux ! Setsuna éprouvait un sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrire. Malgré la fatigue elle s'était mise sur le côté et redressé afin d'observer le nourrisson qui à présent dormait paisiblement. Du sommeil du juste comme disent les anciens. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil la miko sortir de chez elle, non sans lui conseiller de se reposer. Mais pour l'instant elle ne voulait pas se reposer, elle voulait regardait son enfant et partager sa joie avec son mari qui ne devrait plus tarder.<p>

D'ailleurs elle le vit entrer, puis s'immobiliser. Elle ne le regarda pas son regard étant trop captiver par le petit corps allongé à côté d'elle. Setsuna sentit Keigo s'approcher d'eux, sans un mot. Une fois arriver à côté de sa famille qui s'était agrandit, Setsuna le vit s'agenouiller, alors elle le regarda.

* * *

><p>Keigo vit le regard de sa femme, un regard remplit d'amour et de fierté. Il ressentit lui aussi de la fierté, il était fier de sa femme. Fier qu'elle lui ait donné un bonheur aussi immense que celui d'être père.<p>

Il prit le nourrisson dans ses bras et l'observa à son tour. Le bonheur qu'il le submergea était indéfinissable. Aucuns mots n'était assez fort pour le décrire. Il reposa l'enfant près de sa femme et embrassa cette dernière.

* * *

><p>Setsuna sentit les lèvres de son mari se poser sur les siennes. Ce baiser était différent de ceux qu'il lui donnait d'habitude. Celui-ci était… comment dire… emplit d'amour, de passion, de gratitude et de fierté. Oui ! Son époux avait voulu lui dire tout ça dans ce baiser. Elle fut touchée, émue et ne put retenir une larme qui sillonna sa joue si blanche. Setsuna sentit la main de Keigo sur son cou si frêle à ce moment. Elle vit le pouce de son mari venir se poser sur sa joue et essuyer tendrement le sillon de sa larme. Une vague de joie naquit sur sa joue pour se répandre dans tout son corps fatigué par l'effort. Elle le regarda alors dans les yeux et le vit sourire de bonheur.<p>

Oui ! Elle pouvait dire qu'aujourd'hui, à ce moment précis, elle et son époux était heureux ! Même si tous les jours la vie pouvait s'arrêter à tout instant à cause des Youkais ou des esprits vengeurs. Setsuna secoua la tête, non rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment intime entre elle, son mari et son fils. D'ailleurs elle pensa à une chose importante. Elle regarda son mari dans les yeux et lui demanda :

**« Comment allons nous appeler ce petit être Keigo ?**

**-Humm… »**

Setsuna vit son mari mettre une main le long de ses côtes et l'autre venir se placer sous le menton de son mari. Il semblait réfléchir quand un sourire et la joie illumina son visage.

**« Que penses-tu de… Bankotsu ?**

**-Bankotsu dis-tu ? Humm… Je pense que ça lui ira à merveille. »**

Le visage de sa femme afficha un sourire satisfait. Puis elle regarda une dernière fois Keigo puis le petit Bankotsu.

**« Oui ! Bankotsu est parfait… »**

Sur ses dernières paroles Setsuna s'endormit épuisée.

* * *

><p>Rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre...<p> 


End file.
